Time of My Life
by FuzzyLion
Summary: The biggest concert ever to hit Radiant Garden is just minutes away and Cloud has VIP access to the whole thing thanks to his... acquaintance in the headlining band. Yuffie would explode if she knew.


[Holy crap, it's finally finished. Heavily inspired by the movie 'Rock of Ages' This is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine. Rated for smuttiness. You've been warned!

Feedback is loved!

Rock of Ages, Paradise City, and the cast of KH don't belong to me, I make no money from the creation or presentation of this work of fiction.] 

**Time of My Life**

Bright blue eyes narrowed as the lyrics to 'Paradise City' were belted out from the room across the hall by a voice that certainly didn't belong to the man who actually sang the song and Cloud grimaced in irritation before snapping shut the fiction novel he'd been reading, giving up on trying to read with that infernal racket filling the house. Any hope he might have had of getting just a few minutes longer of quiet was dashed when the owner of the obnoxiously loud voice bounded straight into his room and began flailing wildly in what might have been an attempt at gesturing at him.

"How can you be _reading_? We're mere minutes away from the concert, the biggest thing to hit Radiant Garden since it was rebuilt and you're being a _bookworm_?" Yuffie exclaimed whilst continuing to gesture wildly about herself as if doing so might inject a little enthusiasm into her companion.

"Yuffie, we're not leaving for the concert for another half an hour and the damn guy won't be on stage for another hour after that. Can't you leave me be just a little longer?" Cloud replied, though he kept any hints of pleading from his voice.

"How can you say that?" Yuffie demanded immediately. "Don't think I haven't caught you singing along to his songs in the shower and I know you tore out that picture of him from my magazine even though you told me that it was Aerith! How can you be so boring right before we're going to see him?"

Cloud just sighed, stretching along his bed and resisting the urge to glance guiltily in the direction of the desk drawer that contained his wallet in which the aforementioned picture was stashed. She wasn't getting it back, no matter what she said. She could get another copy of the magazine if she wanted the picture that badly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'm only going anywhere near the concert because Aerith asked me to drop you off, since her car is going to be full," he grumbled, despite the fact that his words were lies through and through. Well, apart from the bit about Aerith asking him to drop Yuffie off.

Gods only knew what the girls would get up to without an escort to keep an eye on them but as soon as Yuffie was off his bike, Cloud was washing his hands of the lot of them.

"Spoilsport," Yuffie whined before turning on her heel and stomping out of Cloud's room. Her mood only lasted as long as it took her to reach the lounge where their shoes and coats were waiting for them over the back of the couch, at which point the girl's voice rang out through the house once more, continuing right where she'd left off with 'Paradise City'.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of the blond's lips once the girl had moved out of sight and he allowed himself to feel a little of the anticipation that was currently fuelling Yuffie's restlessness. If she caught wind of even a hint of where he'd be or what he'd be up to after he'd dropped her off, she'd chop off his balls and hang them over the front door but even that knowledge couldn't dampen the thrum of anticipation beginning to speed the beat of his heart.

Since Yuffie was effectively preventing him from being able to read in peace and his own eagerness was starting to make him almost as fidgety as her, Cloud rose from his bed and set about preparing himself for the concert. He was surprised that the girl hadn't jumped down his throat when she saw that he wasn't even changed out of his comfortable sweatpants that he wore around the house.

-x-

After a short journey on Fenrir that was made ten times more dangerous with Yuffie's excited bouncing and fidgeting behind him, Cloud pulled the bike up at the end of an enormous line extending away from the admissions booths that were admitting anyone who had a valid ticket. Seconds later a shouted 'Yuffie!' rang out and suddenly the bike was surrounded by a bunch of eagerly gushing women.

"You made it!" Rikku cheered gleefully, braids bouncing as she squeezed Yuffie in a tight hug, practically pulling the ninja off the back of Cloud's bike. "We're meeting Riku and Sora inside! I'm so psyched for this!" Rikku whooped practically in Yuffie's ear. The pair were quickly joined by Tifa, Aerith, Yuna and Kairi, all of whom might as well have been speaking a different language for all Cloud could understand amongst the squealing as they began chattering amongst each other about the concert. He felt a little sorry for Paine who was stood nearby with her arms folded, the only calm one of the group. There was a tell-tale glint in her eyes though, that told of how she was looking forward to the concert too.

Honestly it was all a little infectious and Cloud shared a small smirk with the darkly dressed female.

"You guys have fun. Stay out of trouble," Cloud called over, only to be essentially ignored, dismissed by a careless wave from Tifa before she turned away to usher them forwards in the gap that opened up in front of them in the queue. The blond rolled his eyes, said goodbye to the group even knowing that they weren't listening and revved Fenrir's engine. Within moments, he was off.

Zipping down the street, Cloud circled the stadium and slowed his beloved bike down when he approached an officer stood beside a wooden barrier blocking the road. A few quick words with the officer (were they allowed to openly wear tattoos like that?) and the blond officer pulled the barrier clear of the road to allow Cloud to pass before pulling it back into position. The biker turned into the stadium's alternative entrance that had a sizeable banner above it proclaiming 'Performers Only' with a small smile on his face.

-x-

Out in the crowd, the girls had finally caught up with Sora and Riku who then proceeded to lead them through the masses of people to a half decent spot from where they could see the stage. Getting any closer would be impossible when nobody in front of them would be willing to move from their prime place.

The opening band stepped onto the stage seconds after the last member of the crew finished fiddling with one of the amps and the poor guy nearly tripped over one of the many wires trailing over the stage in his haste to get off the stage and make way for the band. He was sent on his way with a playful slap on the backside as the group's lead singer stepped up to the microphone to make his opening.

"Evening Radiant Garden! How you all doing today?" he called, his voice booming over the huge speakers mounted on either side of the stage. He was answered by a cheer that probably could have been more enthusiastic but he knew that the crowd would be saving their voices and fervour for the band that his group were preceding. "We're 'Waves of Destiny' and this is our newest song, 'Numbers'!" And with that he stepped back a bit again and cued his drummer to start the opening of the song.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the song began and Sora, Kairi and the rest of their group burst into dance amongst the masses moving to the music. It promised to be an epic night out and it had only just started.

-x-

As the bass from the band on stage began thudding through the rest of the stadium, the headlining band were backstage, making their last minute preparations, as much as could be done without being on stage and setting up their own instruments anyway and for the lead singer of the group, preparation meant working up a bit of a sweat.

"Ah fuck!" Cloud grunted as his back hit the wall of the dressing room he'd been granted entry into. However as soon as the dull pain registered, the dark little chuckle that sounded next to his ear had him forgetting about everything else.

"Poor baby, did I hurt you?" that same low voice asked without remorse moments before his teeth sank into the soft lobe of an ear, making the blond in his arms shudder against the wall. He changed his grip so that he was caging the blond against the wall between his arms with his knee between Cloud's legs and the shameless bastard began rubbing himself against the leather-clad thigh, prompting the singer to let out a breathy chuckle as he leaned in to press a firm kiss to pliant lips.

Cloud groaned into the kiss and with his lover's arms trapping him against the wall it left him to the task of getting their pants out of the way. With that in mind his hands descended to the leather laces that held the singer's pants closed in place of the conventional button and zipper. One firm yank in the right place had the knot loosening and the blond man practically ripped the leather pants open without preamble, pulling free the singer's growing erection.

Peering into lust-darkened blue/grey eyes for a moment, keeping his eyes off the treat his hand was leisurely but firmly moving back and forth along, Cloud smirked at his lover and nipped at his chin. "Against the wall Squall? Isn't that a little unoriginal?"

He received only a roll of the eyes for his attempt at humour and an insistent rock of the singer's hips and the blond obediently reached down to undo and push down his own pants, though he had to rise from where he was grinding against the brunet's thigh in order to do so. Both men let out quiet sounds of disappointment at the loss of stimulation but as soon as the blond's jeans were pushed out of the way, Squall was pushing in closer still, pinning Cloud against the wall with his body and trapping both of their hard cocks between them as the brunet forced a hungry kiss on the blond.

With both of them already getting impatient, Squall backed off only enough to grope blindly for a nearby end-table where a bottle of massage oil had been left from an earlier bit of VIP treatment and as soon as his hand closed around it, the singer was tossing the cap away without care and grabbed both cocks with a hand slick with the oil.

Cloud moaned loudly as soon as the brunet's hand began to stroke them, one of his own hands wound up in the singer's hair, tangling in the dark strands and pulling. He was rewarded by Squall baring his teeth and then sinking them into the tender juncture of neck and shoulder, making him buck his hips up, forcing Squall's hand faster along his length. "Fuck Squall... just do it already..."

That dark little chuckle was back and the singer whispered, "Impatient much?" Before he could receive a reply though, he was using his clean hand to push down Cloud's pants and reaching between the blond's legs to prep him. Only to find that he didn't need to. Leaning back a little to better see Cloud's face, Squall raised a brow in question, amusement lighting his eyes amidst the lust still darkening them.

"I thought I'd save you some time," Cloud answered coyly, pressing back lightly against the finger still teasing him.

Squall didn't bother dignifying that with a response and simply lifted one of the cheeky blond's legs to better position him. Cloud was looking hungrily up at him and the brunet wasted no more time, pressing his cock into the blond's waiting body and biting his lip as he slid in as deep as he could. Cloud's body tightened around him, the blond clinging to him, digging his fingers into the thin shirt he was wearing.

Louder than Squall, Cloud moaned beneath the brunet who barely paused before pulling out slowly and then pushing back in with a touch more force, delighting in the tight heat that gripped him.

Gradually the singer built up a bruising rhythm that had the blond's lower back banging against the wall with every thrust of his hips and with each one, Cloud would gasp and press down into the next or moan unrestrainedly if Squall's thrusts grazed his prostate. With one hand holding the blond's leg in position, the brunet used his free hand to begin jerking the man off with firm, sure strokes until the pitch of the blond's voice rose just slightly.

Close to the peak himself, Squall's thrusts became more hurried, less controlled and even as he heard Cloud's breathy, satisfied moan, felt the blond's warm, sticky release coat his hand, he continued pounding the blond against the wall until he found his own climax, pressing as deep into the blond as he could, their hips flush as he spent himself with a quiet gasp.

They stayed there for several moments, letting the sounds of the world gradually filter back in over the sounds of their heavy breathing. Slowly, Squall pulled his softening cock free and stepped away to grab a small towel hanging over the back of his chair. After handing it over to Cloud to use and finding a second one for himself, he gave them a few minutes to gather their wits back about them before looking over at his still-flushed blond lover.

"I can lend you one of my shirts to wear home," Squall remarked, nodding vaguely in the direction of the mess Cloud had made of his shirt. "I'll even sign it for you, so you can make all of your friends jealous."

Cloud smirked, doing up his pants and then pulling off his soiled shirt. "I'd appreciate that, thanks." Tossing both towel and shirt in the general direction of the singer's other laundry, Cloud waited while the brunet sought out a clean, comfortable shirt for him. He used the time to watch his lover move, admiring the fluid, catlike grace and completely unashamedly staring at the man's ass.

He was rewarded for his distraction by having a dark-coloured band shirt thrown over his head, obscuring his view and after pulling it on, stuck his tongue out at the smirking singer.

Before either of them could comment on it, a knock sounded on the door. "Mister Leonhart, You're on in ten."

"I'd better finish getting ready," Squall murmured, sounding faintly disappointed but stepping up to his blond lover and leaning in to press their lips together. Cloud parted his lips and they shared a deep, slow kiss that was broken too soon for either of them. "You'll watch from the wings?"

"Of course," Cloud replied with a resolute nod. "I'll go find a spot now, let you finish up in here." Or else he was likely to make the singer late getting on stage. After one last, lingering kiss, Cloud swept from the dressing room, leaving Squall alone.

-x-

"Ohmygod! He's on next! Ahhh!"

"Yuffie, you're bouncing on my toe."

"SorryI'mnotsorry!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage: LIONHEART AND OATHKEEPER!"

-x-

Cloud couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as Squall stepped out onstage amidst ear-shattering cheers and applause and the leather-clad, shirtless singer spread his arms wide as he stepped up to the lip of the stage. Cloud laughed, caught in the euphoria as the crowd, impossibly, seemed to get louder and then rock music blasted from the speakers, drowning out everything else.

He watched as Squall played the crowd like a pro, building them up, letting them sing choruses, welcoming one or two lucky concert-goers up onto the stage with him and laughing as they were carted off by the singer's bodyguards and the way he _moved_... The tight leather left little to the imagination as the brunet strutted, danced, prowled and slinked across the stage.

Singing along with the songs, Cloud waved and cheered as enthusiastically as the crowds whenever the brunet spared a look for him and teasingly blew him a kiss as the concert went on.

Eventually though, long after the sun had set and floodlights created an artificial daylight over the stadium in its place, the final song was drawn to a close with the crashing of cymbals and a blast of light and fire. Cloud admired the view for just a few minutes more before slipping off and making his way back through the performers' wing to his bike.

When he pulled up by the stadium's main entrance after weaving carefully amongst the hundreds of people swarming out of the gates, he picked out the group containing Yuffie with ease, seeing the hyperactive teen still bouncing and belting out the lyrics to the closing song along with a dozen others around her. Like many others she had stopped at the merchandise stall to spend a small fortune and was already decked out with keyrings, bracelets, a t-shirt and a commemorative mug but when she spotted Cloud wearing a signed band t-shirt when he wasn't even supposed to have been at the concert, her eyes suddenly went as wide as dinner plates and despite being barely a foot beside him, pointed and flailed at him with almost alarming vigor.

"IT WAS YOU!" she exclaimed, flailing both arms in his general direction in much the same way she had before they'd even left for the concert earlier that day. "You were the one in the wings, the blond one Lionheart was smiling at! It was you!"

Shrugging and gesturing at the back of the bike as if impatient to get going before she could stand there and gush over the concert, Cloud struggled to hide the smug smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
